The present invention relates generally to a pedal mounting structure for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly, to a pedal mounting structure having minimal parts to allow serviceability and adjustability after assembly.
Foot operated control pedals in automotive vehicles are used for throttle control, brake control and clutch control. The control pedals are typically rotatably mounted to a bracket in the vehicle located under the instrument panel. Typically, a bolt or other axis defining axle is passed through the bracket and control pedal. The control pedal rotates about the axis.
Several mounting methods use a single axle to mount the control pedal. One disadvantage of using a single axle to mount a control pedal is that a large space is required for inserting the axle into the bracket. Enough space must be left for inserting the axle, for any tools for inserting and tightening the axle and the operator of the tools to have access to the axle. In smaller vehicles, space is increasingly at a premium. Therefore, providing an assembly requiring a small amount of space is desirable.
Typically in these single axle type mounting systems, an axle is used in conjunction with spacers, bushings and an outer axle which rotates around the inner axle. Another disadvantage of single axle mounting systems is that a significant number of parts must be assembled for such configurations. Yet, another disadvantage of single axle type mounting is that once assembled no means is provided for adjusting the position of the pedal.
Another type of pedal mounting uses a snap-in connection to mount the pedal to the bracket. The pedal mount is spring loaded. The preassembled pedal is compressed axially and inserted into the bracket. Once the holes in the bracket are aligned with the compressed axle, the axle is released and expands into the holes of the bracket. One disadvantage to such a system is that the pedal is not adjustable axially with respect to the snap-in connecting means. Another disadvantage is that it is believed that such a system due to its many components would provide a source of noise due to the vibration of its many components rattling together.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a pedal mounting system that is easy to assemble, service, adjust after assembly and is devoid of vibrations during operation of the vehicle.